With today's seemingly endless rising gas prices, the issue of fuel fraud in the transportation industry is a hot topic. Having commercial trucking industry drivers or fleet vehicle drivers fueling vehicles with inadequate or inefficient safeguards in place may cost the trucking industry millions of dollars each year due to fuel theft and/or fuel fraud. For example, insufficient limits on the amount of fuel that may be transferred to a vehicle can result in fuel being transferred to unauthorized vehicles. Accordingly, fuel transaction limits are generally used to regulate the amount of fuel that can be transferred to a vehicle during a particular fueling transaction. However, these limits are typically generic limits, such as a daily limit on the amount of fuel that can be transferred to a vehicle, and do not provide sufficient safeguards in view of the above-identified security holes.